Of Crossdressers and Gangs
by YaoiYuri-chan
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara is no average student. A Suna tradition has forced him into Konoha High, undercover. His mission: stir up trouble for anybody he can. What happens when he begins to form bonds with the students there? A story worthy of a soap opra! GaaLee
1. Meet the New Girl

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the first chapter in my very first AU ongoing fanfic! –Fanfare- This is going to be mainly a GaaxLee story with some side SasuxNaru. All good. So, without further ado, and because I have no more to say, let it all begin!

**Of Crossdressers and Gangs**

He never was the most popular of people. To be quite honest, he had about as many friends as someone infected with the Black Death. Nevertheless, he was to become a freshman in Suna High. And like every freshmen, he was required to complete a dare.

His mission: infiltrate Konoha High School and stir up as much trouble as possible. All while keeping his true identity a secret.

Sabaku no Gaara, make trouble? Sounded easy enough, keeping his real self a secret, now that might be a problem. He was known far and wide as a fearsome redhead with aqua green eyes surrounded with thick, black circles. Small and slender as he may be Gaara had been in so many fights, even the teachers had lost count. Yet, he'd never been injured in a fight. Not one person had ever landed a hit. All this had earned him a terrifying and well-known name.

His solution to such a problem? A new tattoo and a "sex change". When the time came he'd enter Konoha as, not Sabaku no Gaara, but Utsuwa (1) Gaara. A female. It was the perfect cover up.

What a nearly laughable concept, perfect. Thinking about it almost made him laugh, almost. Gaara didn't laugh, hell he hardly ever smiled. Nothing was perfect. Nothing in the Heavens above or the Hells below was ever or would ever be perfect. Perfection was an illusion, in other words, a lie. And Gaara hated lies. Yet another reason this whole ordeal wasn't perfect, but (almost) laughable.

- _The First Day_ -

"Yahoo," came a loud, excited voice. A thin girl, with sunshine yellow hair and sky blue eyes shouted as she jumped off the yellow-snow colored bus. "Freshmen year! We're so close to being out on our own! High school, wow."

"It makes me sick," came the voice of the raven-haired boy behind her. His eyes were black as coal and his skin nearly as white as paper. He looked to be in a very foul mood. His, what Gaara believed to be, friend puffed up her cheeks, which had three lines on each side, and poked him.

A barking laugh sounded behind the two. A young boy, just their age, with two upside-down triangles on his face, ran to meet them. He had wild, unruly brown hair and sharp eyes. The hood and sleeve ends of his gray jacket had faux fur on them. "Sasuke, you should know better than to tease her when she's in a mood like this.

"Yeah, let her be happy every now and again," came the bored voice of a tired looking boy, also the same age as the rest. His brown hair was pulled high up into a ponytail. He wore a plain gray tee-shirt and black jeans.

The black-haired boy, Sasuke, glared at the pair of them. The blonde girl was now giggling happily as she wrapped an arm around Sasuke's. The foursome casually began to walk towards the school building, unaware of Gaara's cold eyes watching them with disinterest. Every few minutes his eyes would switch their gaze to a different group. He watched, bored, until the five-minute bell rang for homeroom to begin.

He pushed off the wall and entered the school building. As he walked through the double doors he was instantly aware people were watching. It was to be expected. Konoha High was a small school. No more than six hundred students in all four grades, and that was with the Sound District attending as well. A new student was guaranteed to stand out.

Plus, he wasn't one to "blend in" either. His red hair hadn't grown out past his shaggy boy-cut. Of course if it had he'd simply cut it. Also, he hadn't stuffed a bra of put on make-up at all. He simply wore a short black-denim skirt. A black tank top with cut-off sleeves, and had a blood red hoodie wrapped around his waist. He wore black armbands with metal clips that served no other purpose but to look cool and red sneakers with worn black shoelaces. He looked a bit scary. For this, people pointed, whispered behind their hands, and stayed well out of his way. He stalked through the halls and to his homeroom.

'_B-213. This is it,'_ he thought blandly. He wrapped his fingers around the knob and twisted. _'No turning back.'_

Like there ever was.

-----

Naruto was gabbing happily to the boy next to her, Rock Lee. Odd as the guy was, he was okay and a good friend to Naruto. Sasuke, inwardly, approved of him. If only he'd get rid of that horrid bowl-cut. It was bad enough that his eyebrows were as thick as Sasuke's pinky finger, but was that horrible haircut really needed? Honestly.

Getting bored at pretending to listen to their conversation, and criticizing Lee's hair, he began to glance around the nearly full room. There was, in the front few desks closet to the door, a group of prissy girl. Two of them stood in the center grinning broadly, and gloating, from what Sasuke could tell, to the rest of them. There was one with a long blonde ponytail high upon her skull, Yamanaka Ino. Beside her was a girl with almost as long pink hair that flowed down to her mid-back, the front held up by a headband, she was Haruno Sakura.

'_New clothes. And Ino's got another ear piercing,'_ he realized bluntly. Sasuke had always had a knack for noticing the little things most people would miss. Like some girl having another hole in her ear, of the fact that he'd never seen her wear that shirt before, or that Naruto, his girlfriend, never wore a bra. He wasn't a pervert; he just couldn't help but notice. But it wasn't like she really needed to wear one anyway; poor girl was as flat chested as they came.

It was almost time for the bell to ring when he heard Akimichi Chouji, another of Naruto's friends, say something slightly interesting. "Some new girl," he popped a chip into his mouth, "from Suna. I hear she's in this homeroom."

Sasuke turned around in his seat. He peered past Naruto's yellow head. "Suna? What'd she do to get kicked out?"

Naruto's blue eyes blinked towards him. "Why'd she have to do something wrong?" That was Naruto, always looking for the good.

The Uchiha was ready to answer when the classroom door opened. Everyone expected to see the teacher. What they got was the new girl. And she looked creepy. Her clothing was dark and menacing. The aura she gave off had an air of 'piss-me-off-and-I'll-break-your-arm', similar to what Sasuke had on one of his bad days. Every eye was now fixed on this new oddity. The stranger took a seat in the back, next to the window.

"Uh-oh!" Kiba whispered to the group. "New Girl just took Shigure's seat." Somehow the Inuzuka seemed excited.

Sasuke soon noticed why. Shigure was a brute and a year older that everyone. He'd gotten held back in middle school, so everyone knew him. And he always got the back window seat. The kid was tough, and had no problem showing it. Naruto had had a hard time with him last year. And, despite her appearance, she was one of the best fighters in the school. However, Shigure wasn't the only attraction. Suna kids were known far and wide for their skill in the ring, so to speak. They were mean, and fought dirty.

Kiba was looking forward to a showdown: New Girl, from Suna versus Shigure, the badass punk.

As if on cue, Shigure walked into the room as the bell rang, and straight to the seat. As he glared at the Suna Girl the class began whispering. Most of what was heard was "She's soooooo dead!" and "Dumb girl better move." When the brown-haired brute came even with her she glanced up at him, bored and questioning.

"New Girl, that's my seat." He glared with all his might. "Move."

Then, the unthinkable happened. She smirked, leaned back, put her arms behind her head, and stated, in a low voice, "No." The class gasped in unison.

"Heh, I don't think you heard me right, bitch." Her eye gave the slightest twitch. "This is my seat. Move or I'll kick your ass. I've fought girls before, ask Uzumaki!"

The redhead smirked again. "I dare you."

The punch came quick. So did her hands. With her left she caught Shigure's fist. With the right she punched him in the gut. Next, she twisted his arm and kicked his rear, sending him into and over the desk beside them. He flipped over and landed on the floor in the next row.

Gasps and "Oh my Gawd" could be heard around the room. Just as New Girl was about to stand and continue, or gloat, Sasuke couldn't be sure, the teacher walked in. the class became quiet instantly, except for Shigure groaning in pain as he lifted himself into the nearest seat, until the teacher faced the class.

"No!"

"Not you again!"

"Kuso (2)."

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all glared to the front of the class. The teacher's eye, which was the only thing visible on his face, formed a happy crescent moon shape. "Hello you three, and hello to the rest of the class as well." He quickly turned and wrote his name on the white board. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. You can call me Kakashi-sensei."

-----

"No!"

Naruto slunk low into his chair. Not only was there an ass-kicking new girl in his class but he had to deal with Kakashi first thing in the morning. Fate was a cruel mistress indeed. If that bastard teacher told anyone about him being a guy the man would be found floating in a river somewhere in Mist City. He swore to all that was holy. Not even his boyfriend, Sasuke, knew.

He'd have to talk to him after homeroom. Thankfully his late tendencies only left one minute to homeroom. With perfect timing the bell rang sixty seconds after he had walked in. Telling the others to go on ahead he walked up to the teacher, who was also leaving.

"Kakashi-sensei! Wait, I need to tell you something!" Naruto called.

Kakashi turned and, from what could be seen, smiled. "Don't worry, I won't say a word, not even to the other teachers."

The blonde smiled and sighed in relief. "Arigato (3)!" he grabbed his notebook-laden backpack and bolted out the door. He couldn't help but grin. Maybe having Kakashi for a sensei wouldn't be so bad. Heh, maybe, maybe not.

Naruto soon caught up with his group of friends. Most of them were laughing and screwing around, but Sasuke and Neji were talking quietly near the back. They seemed to be debating something important so he stayed out of it. Instead he went to ask advice on a matter that had been bothering him of some time. Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru were in a small clump off to the side eating a bag of classic flavored potato hips. Naruto slipped in, grabbing two chips at a time. Apparently they hadn't been talking, just stuffing their faces. That was good, it meant he wasn't interrupting. Not that that would have stopped him.

The four of them had known each other for as long as they could remember. Naruto had grown up in an orphanage that all three boys lived near. They were the only ones, besides Kakashi who knew he was really a boy. Even the school had been lead to believe he was a girl. So, when he was having trouble concerning his 'way of life' they were the ones he went to. He put one of the chips in his mouth and gave them a look that told all. He added a quick glance at Sasuke and let them put two and two together. When they did Kiba smirked, Chouji ate the last chip, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Do it or don't Naruto," he whispered in a voice only the four could hear.

"But what if he dumps me? Or tells everyone after he breaks up with me?" Naruto panicked, dropping his chip.

Every time they tried to get him to tell Sasuke it happened. Naruto would picture the worst-case scenario, some of which were very funny in hindsight. He never looked at what might happen if the raven-haired boy accepted him. It was a little tiring.

"I'm sure he'll still be your friend, even I he does dump you," Kiba said, his smirk falling. He liked to mess with the blonde, but not while this was the subject.

"Yeah, you guys are living together, ne?" Chouji said as he tossed the empty bag into a trashcan. They had made it to their class.

They were instructed to take a seat wherever they wished. If problems arose they would be moved. The layout was more or less the same as homeroom. The chatty, giggling girls in front near the door, punks, doggies, and slackers in the back, minus the last seat next to the window, which was occupied by the new girl, and Naruto's cliché in the two rows next to the window. Neji and Sasuke sat in the front two desks. Lee was behind Neji while Naruto took the one behind Sasuke, Chouji and Kiba followed. Shikamaru was behind Chouji. Hinata, Neji's younger cousin, came running in late and sat behind Kiba. If you didn't count Naruto, she was the only girl in the group. The teacher began to call the class to order.

"Hello, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai-sensei to all of you. Welcome to English I. Like I said before; sit where you like. _If_ I have a problem you will be moved, simple enough," she swept the class once with red eyes. "Good. Today you'll be getting your textbooks, and then you can chat the rest of class."

With that she began to call roll. Chouji's name was called almost first. Naruto knew he'd be near last, right after Sasuke, so he didn't listen to intently, but instead continued the conversation.

"That is true enough," he said remembering they left off with the two in question living together. "But soon he'll be able to move out. It's only because of the orphanage we're living together now anyway. Age is the only thing keeping him there." It was true that his family had left him a lot of money when they had all passed away. He had to be sixteen to use it though, meaning he had one year. "He did say he loved me nad living with me was fun though."

"All the more reason to have some confidence!" Shikamaru said, jumping at the small glint of hope and positive thinking. The other two nodded quickly.

"Look, baka (3), you'll never know how'll he react until you tell him. Just get it over with," Kiba said. Naruto remembered the first time they'd seen him in a dress.

It was seventh grade, more like the summer before, Naruto was going to meet them at the park nearby. The only thing that was different was he wore, not pants, but a bright orange skirt-short.

Chouji and Kiba had been speechless; Shikamaru had simply said in his usual bored voice, "does this mean you have something to tell us?" It was then Naruto had come out of the closet, to those three at least. After that day it never seemed to bother them. Of course two days later Sasuke had joined Naruto at the orphanage.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the teacher called out. It was quickly answered with a standard hand raise. "Utsuwa Gaara."

Everyone turned to look at her. Even an idiot like Naruto knew the name Gaara, and the legacy behind it. But the last name was something new.

-----

Twenty-odd eyes were fixed on him. Gaara returned the class's bewildered stare with a glare of his own, which made most flinch back and avert their eyes. He had to cover this up, somehow. In hindsight that little tussle may have been a bad idea. Oh well, he couldn't do anything about it anyway. Right now he needed to think fast.

He rolled his eyes in a way that showed he was tired of something. "Say anything about me being Sabaku no Gaara and I'll rip out your tongue." No one said a word, but they did continue to stare.

Then, one brave (or stupid; really, really, _really,_ stupid) girl spoke up. "So, do you even know him?" her blue eyes glinted with the slightest hint of true curiosity. Couldn't have that. Time to squash it and send it to a black hole of nothingness.

"No, not personally."

And that was it; these people were so easily fooled. The girl turned back around and went back to whispering to three boys. Kurenai continue with roll. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yup," piped up the stupid girl from just seconds ago. She'd also raised her hand, causing the dark blue denim jacket she wore to lift slightly and reveal her bright orange top underneath it.

Before he knew it Kurenai was recalling the names to go get a textbook. Within ten minutes everyone had their very own five-pound book and a list of supplies they'd need for class: pencil/pen, paper, folder. After another, very loud, fifteen minutes the bell rang for second period. This was going to be a very long day.

TBC…

A/N: Translations: 1 – container, 2 – shit, 3 - thank you

Poke: Whoo… that was a lot. And they shall all be this long! –happy damce-

Naruto: … I'm a crossdresser?

Sasuke: I'm dating a crossdresser?

Gaara: I'm never going to live this down…

Lee: I hardly played a part here!

Poke: Not to worry Lee-chan! You shall be more active in the next chapters! Remember you are one of the main characters here!

Lee: Yay!

Poke: See you all next time!

Sasuke: And don't forget to tell Poke-chan here what you thought about the whole thing!

Naruto: Yeah, read and review and rate or whatever it is you do!

Poke: lol Naruto rhymed!

Gaara: Fanfic Gods help us…


	2. A Long Day Indeed

A/N: Whoot! Chapter 2! Go me! … two reviews … Fine, show no love! –sob- Read _AND_ review! Thanks to those who did... you get cyber cookies!

**_Of Crossdressers and Gangs_ **

Naruto was still whispering to her three friends about something. By the look on her face, it was an upsetting topic. They were half way to Algebra when the others turned and said their good-byes. They went down a side hall and turned again, now out of sight. Now Sasuke would be able to talk to his girlfriend and ask what they had been discussing.

She glanced up at him and smiled. Naruto practically bounced up to the Uchiha and hugged him tightly. "What were you and Neji talking about last period?" She'd beaten him to the punch.

"Nothing, just trying to size up the new girl. Chances are she going to be in most of our classes," Naruto fixed him with a questioning stare, "meaning you are going to say or do something to piss her off." Naruto puffed up her whiskered cheeks, a cute habit she had when she was irritated. "After what happened in homeroom we were trying to weigh your chances of winning."

"And…" she pressed.

Sasuke sighed, no choice. "Neji thinks you could take her, with some effort." Naruto looked at him as if to say 'and what do_ you_ think?' Sasuke looked the other way, "I don't think you could win."

She gasped, stomped her foot, and punched his arm. "I so could take that skinny, little, walking attitude problem!" Naruto's hurt, high-pitched voice rang out.

Sasuke walked in their class, "Well, Neji thinks you can."

Naruto walked in with her arms crossed. Instead of sitting next to her boyfriend, as per usual, she sat behind him. The bell rang as she sat down. It didn't take four seconds for the teacher to walk in from the back supply room. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight, side-swept ponytail. She wore a low-cut, black top and a corduroy skirt with fish net stockings. She tossed a beige trench coat over the back of her swivel chair as she surveyed the class with light brown, hawk-like eyes.

"Hello," she smiled brightly at the room full of students, "I'm Mitarashi Anko-sensei. That's all you kids need to know." She pulled a book from her bag that sat against the desk in the front. "Take a good look around you, these are your seats unless I say otherwise."

Sasuke took this chance to look around the room. Next to him was Lee, behind him was Naruto, and, to no surprise at all, Gaara sat in the back. She looked pissed, most likely due to the fact that this class had no windows. It was the center room in a wrap-around hallway.

The school was small but its layout was confusing. It had two floors that, for the most part, mirrored each other. There was the Main Hall that ran through the length of the school of both floors. At one end was the Gym and the exact opposite was the Lunch Room. On the Gym half of the school there were two halls that ran around a single class. One was called A-wing the other was B-wing. Each one, upstairs and down, had nine rooms around and a tenth in the center. Off to the side of the first floor A-wing was the Nurses Office; it was connected to the Main Hall, as well as the Gym itself. All down the hall you could see random offices as well as a few more classrooms. Further down there was a large, and mostly empty space. This was the Commons Area. It led to the Bus Lot, the Cafeteria, the Auditorium, and the Main Office. The Teacher Parking lot was to either side of the Gym.

Sasuke had walked the school many times and no longer got lost. This caused all of his friends to flock around him like a mother hen. When he spoke of this to Naruto the day before school began she had laughed and made many a comment about him being more like a mother duck because his head looked like a duck's butt.

Anko told the class they could talk for the rest of the period. They would all be given Algebra books tomorrow. Naruto refused to speak to Sasuke, though she did kick his chair repeatedly all class while she doodled herself beating up Gaara.

-----

_'Stupid Sasuke-teme!'_ Naruto sat in his seat, fuming. He didn't believe him! That jerk Neji had more faith in him that his own damn boyfriend! No doubt about it, Sasuke was getting the silent treatment! How could he be so mean?

After the bell rang Naruto hopped up and dashed out of the room. He left Sasuke behind, grinning at himself as he thought about it. While he walked to his next class the blonde cross dresser debated ignoring him for the rest of the day.

He was still batting it around when he entered the lower B-wing. This wing had only artsy classes; cooking, shop, visual and graphic arts, etc. and it always smelled like wood, paint, or food. Depending on what part of the hall you were in. Naruto's class, Home Ec., was the center class.

He walked in, thinking he was first. However, in the back corner table, sat a surly redhead. His highly refined gay-dar went nuts when he looked at her. Naruto was positive she was a lesbian. Something else unexplainable happened when he looked at her. He got really pissed. Acting all high and mighty! Like she was better than everyone else. Like a female Sasuke.

Thinking of Sasuke, and how pissed he was at him, Naruto walked over to the Suna girl. He figured he'd get to know her, and get that unfaithful jerk off his mind. He thought she couldn't be all bad, maybe just a stony front in a new, strange school. He guessed that all she needed was a friend, and who better than one of the friendliest gay guys in school?

He took a seat across the table from the redhead. The blonde gave a smile and a bright hi. This earned him a confused stare followed quickly by a burning gaze. "What do you want?" She had a slightly deeper voice than most of the squeally girls in the school.

He shrugged and smiled, "Nothing, just thought I'd come and say 'hi'." Naruto expected for the girl to raise an eyebrow in question, but she didn't have any. "To me, it seemed like you could use a friend."

-----

Who did this girl think she was? Gaara didn't need friends, never had. He leaned back in his chair, glaring pointedly at the bubbly girl. "And, what, you figured you'd be it?"

She seemed to shrink back a little bit but was still smiling happily. "Well, maybe. You don't seem so bad," she glanced towards the front of the class, "and it was pretty cool how you flipped Shigure! That's how I took him out when he was messing with me."

Gaara was astounded; he never knew someone could be so clueless! He had given her his 'come-near-me-and-I'll-eat-your-liver' stare. And all he got was a stupid smile! Most of the time people would slink away, sometimes they'd run, one time a guy wet himself. But, never had anyone smiled at him. It was seriously ticking him off, but he controlled himself. The redhead honestly believed she was retarded.

But that was another story. Right now, her liver was in great danger.

-----

Naruto had sped off so fast Sasuke hadn't had time to apologize for whatever it was he had done. Lee walked with him down the hall, keeping an eye out for the hyperactive blonde. He was very curious as to what the Uchiha had done to offend Naruto this time. After thinking about it all through Algebra he decided to ask.

"So," he looked to the side and scanned the locker numbers, "what'd you do?"

Sasuke glared over at him. Lee gave a sheepish smile and apologized while he bowed. Sasuke stopped him. They were finally at the Home Economics room. Lee opened the door for himself and Sasuke. As soon as they looked into the classroom it was obvious something was wrong. Near the back a group was beginning to form. At first it didn't seem to be threatening until someone yelled catfight.

Lee bolted over, the other boy by his side. Naruto's voice could be heard over the murmur of the group. They pushed and shoved passed the people. There, in the center, was Naruto, red in the face, fists balled and fighting stance at the ready. She was shouting at Gaara. The redhead, however, was smirking wickedly at Lee's friend. There was going to be a fight unless someone stepped in. as if he'd read Lee's mind, Sasuke ran over to his girlfriend. Two seconds later Kiba and Chouji were there with him. Lee ran up to try and calm the angry girl as well.

"No!" Naruto retorted to something Chouji had said. "She's a bitch! An egotistic, condescending, ugly bitch! And I'm gonna' kick her ass!"

'Oh's and a number of other catcalls sounded from the surrounding group. As Kiba and Chouji tried to shut the spectators up, knowing that what they were saying would only help the fight begin, Sasuke and Lee tried to talk some sense into their livid friend. Her face was still red and her fists hadn't unclenched at all. He began to notice that his words weren't doing anything to keep her from kicking the red-haired girl's ass. The only thing that seemed to be stopping her was her boyfriend standing in front of her.

Gaara didn't seem to care if a fight occurred or not, but she did seem to want to piss Naruto off, a lot. "You should listen to those morons, they want to save you some humiliation, loser."

"Idiot!" Sasuke's head whipped around to glare at the new girl.

Lee knew why. Naruto was pretty easy going with most people as long as they didn't do one of two things; mess with her friends and call her a loser. Gaara had just crossed a very dangerous line. Before lee could blink Naruto had lunged herself at the other girl, who seemed all too willing to rumble. Quick as a flash Sasuke had her around the waist and Lee had slipped his arms under hers. She, though, wasn't going down without a fight. The enraged blonde twisted and kicked her legs, trying to get out of the vice grips of her two friends. Suddenly, she planted her feet and slipped down, causing Lee to release her. Sasuke, obviously expecting a move like this, squatted down with her. He called out to Kiba and Chouji when Naruto began to get the upper hand. All four grabbed her and held her back from ripping out the other girl's spleen.

"Let go," she grunted with her effort to escape. "You heard her! No one calls me a loser and gets away with it!"

Sasuke put her mouth by her ear and whispered something Lee couldn't hear. She looked like she was thinking something over. Finally, she relaxed and turned her back on her would-have-been opponent. Lee wondered what he could have said to calm Naruto down so quickly.

-----

Naruto was an idiot! Dumbass! Didn't she think about what they'd been told when they'd moved away from the orphanage?

_'If she gets into a fight before she turns fifteen we could lose the apartment and be sent back to the Home.'_ Sasuke stood next to his girlfriend, both breathing heavily.

At the end of the summer Naruto and himself had taken the chance to leave the overcrowded orphanage and move into an apartment together. It was a program the place offered so that they could save money. Several apartment complexes allowed kids to live in their empty houses. Around the year you would do yard work or help out in the office to earn rent. In the summer Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Neji had all worked at the pool. Neji and Lee was certified lifeguards, so that was their job, Naruto ran around picking up trash and cleaning tables while Sasuke would clean out the pool itself. All this had safely earned them rent until the end of October. But that didn't mean they could be yank right from the program.

Truth be told he was very surprised and shocked that he was allowed to move in with Naruto. There were several reasons for this. First off, she was a girl and he was a guy, that didn't need elaboration. Second, even if they were the same gender they were hormonal teens. Thirdly, they had hated each other still at that point, but were willing to compromise to get out. And finally, Naruto was only fourteen. The minimum age requirement to leave was fifteen. Well, she was in high school and Sasuke had turned fifteen in July so denying them for just a three-month period was really stupid. But that was the reason for the 'no fighting' deal. This whole ordeal was proving harder than he had thought.

While Lee gave the blonde a lecture on how better to control herself until her birthday the door opened. In walked their teacher. He took one look at the large group that had failed to dissipate fast enough in the back and the pink faced blonde in the center and visibly paled.

"N-naruto?" She peeked over at the man who spoke. "Wh-what happened?" he glanced at each student in turn almost as if he hoped one would tell him the whole story. A second later he put two and two together. As it dawned on him his ponytail deflated slightly. "Lee, Naruto, Sasuke," he turned and walked towards the desk. They followed silently while the rest of the class scrambled to their seats. "Naruto, I don't want a word from you."

She opened her mouth only to have Sasuke slap his hand over it. She wasn't getting into any more trouble today if he could help it. It had taken a second but he soon recognized the teacher as Umino Iruka, a tutor at the orphanage. He was really close to Naruto, much like a father figure, so understandably this upset him.

"Naruto, for some reason," Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm, "got mad at the transfer student and nearly got into a fight. Chances were she was provoked, as usual."

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. The blonde had had a history of being short tempered and violent. The brunette teacher was not surprised. Sighing again he said, "I don't want this happening again. Now go sit down."

The trio turned around and spotted the only three available seats. All five tables were otherwise full. One had Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, and Kiba looking very apologetic. A group in the center was constructed of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and an infinitely displeased Neji. The table next to Hinata's, also near the front, held four members of the gang of Sound kids called the Sound Five; the fifth member was an upperclassman who didn't have this class. One in the back held three more Sound students and Shino, who look a bit irritated. The last table, one in the back corner, was empty except for one evil redhead Suna girl.

AS the trio turned back Gaara snorted and reclined in her seat. Iruka pointed at the table, plainly leaving no room for conversation. Sighing the three walked somberly towards the empty seats. When they got back there Naruto sat diagonally from Gaara, Sasuke was next to her, making Lee sit beside Gaara. Nice guy that he was, he didn't look very pleased.

It only took another minute before Iruka called Naruto back up for a "privet" talking to. Rolling her sapphire eyes, she stood and slumped towards the teacher.

Lee leaned forward and motioned for Sasuke. He hopped into the seat across from Lee and leaned in, "So, what did you say to her?"

Sasuke shot him a glance that told him he wasn't liking the prying into his life Lee was supplying. "I reminded her of our living situation."

He didn't need to say anything more. Lee was in a very similar position. He had an apartment by himself. Earlier, spring of last year, Neji had patched things up with his uncle, Hinata's father, and moved in with them. The raven-haired boy had felt bad at first, not having a roommate to help with things. When it had first happened Naruto was so upset no one was there to keep him company she tried to get him to move in with them. Both men had refused, Lee with many sorry's and thank you's.

Lee sat back nodding. Both glanced over to see how Naruto was doing. Iruka was standing, an exasperated look on his kind face. His lips moved, forming words Sasuke couldn't hear, and he didn't care much to read them. When he stopped the blonde shouted, "But Iruka-senseeeeeeeeeeeei!" quickly he put up his hand and continued speaking. After another five minutes, and several more outbursts from Naruto, she was sent back to her seat. She crossed her arms and threw one last dirty look at him before muttering nonsensical words all the way back to the table.

As she sat down, Sasuke moving aside for her, she stuck her tongue out at the poor brunette sensei. She told her two friends that Iruka was a bit mad at her but didn't give her a detention, this time.

"So," Sasuke said, staring pointedly at his girlfriend, "He's not going to say anything to the orphanage?" his voice was hopeful.

"I don't think he even knows about all that." She folded her arms and put them on the table, resting her chin on them.

-----

They were ignoring him. How pathetically childish. Did they really think he'd just let it all go and leave them be? What idiots. He sat there, waiting for that touchy blonde girl to return. She finally did, muttering about some kind of unfairness the whole way. She tossed the teacher a dirty look and quickly began talking with the other two. He listened to them whisper about something, most likely whatever Uchiha had said to calm he down earlier.

The teacher walked around the desk and introduced himself as Umino Iruka. As soon as he'd welcomed the class to Home Economics Naruto raised her hand. She didn't wait for him to call on her before she spouted, "Does this mean you're gay, Iruka-sensei?"

The entire class burst out laughing. Gaara supposed this was payback of some sort. Uzumaki seemed familiar with yet another teacher. How strange. Familiarity never lead to anything good. Why would someone want those kinds of bonds?

"Naruto!" that boy with the stupid bowl-cut looked over at her, "that was mean!"

The blonde whipped a tear of laughter from her eye. "That's what he gets for not yelling at her too." She jabbed a thumb at Gaara.

Acknowledging his existence were they? He took this chance to piss her off even more. He peered over at her, bored looking. "It was your own fault. I didn't do anything." His voice was cold and mocking. Perhaps he'd get a fight out of her yet.

_"My fault?!" _She drew back, a hand on her flat chest. "I was just trying to be nice! It looks like we'll have most classes together and no one would talk to you." Her face was turning pink again. Others had opted to eavesdrop on their conversation instead of listening to Iruka's "Proper Use of Stoves" speech. "I was only trying to be friendly!"

Uchiha then cut in, "I thought you had flat out challenged her because of what Neji and I said." Uzumaki glared daggers at the black-eyed boy.

"If Naruto was just trying to be kind what could you have said to make her so mad?" the other boy's head had turned in his direction.  
"She told me to fuck off or she'd kick my preppy blonde ass." Gaara simply nodded. Those had been his words exact words. Bowl-cut gasped and Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be the only person who can piss her off so much, so easily, other than me."

That didn't sound right. From what he'd gathered Uchiha and Uzumaki were a couple, a "happy" couple at that. If he mad her so mad why hadn't he seen them fight in the almost three periods he'd been with them? She was glaring at him, waiting for a retort. All she got was the sounding of the bell.

Gaara was out the door before anyone else. There had to be one class he didn't have with those three. If not he'd wind up really killing them. Killing them with a horrible, painful, slow, stabby death.

-----

It was official. He hated Gaara. Abhorred her very existence. He wanted to squeeze her pale little neck until her head popped off. Then, maybe, fry her kidneys. Yes, that would be a suitable death. He'd even let the aforementioned organs go to waste and get moldy. Cue evil chuckle.

Deciding to end Sasuke's not-so-punishing punishment he glomped (very painfully) said boy and nearly knocked him to the floor. He turned his head and glared at his "girlfriend" before he gave a half-hearted crooked grin. The blonde rolled his eyes before pecking him on the cheek. Just be hind them he heard Sakura and Ino scoff. Not so long ago those two had joined forces to crush the new, and very unstable, relationship. They had almost done it too.

It wasn't like they had anything big on them; just the fact that they pointed out and exploited all the little things the two did to annoy each other. Along with the fact that somewhere, not so deep down, they still hated the other's guts in some way shape or form. Sakura and Ino, or as Naruto and the majority of his group knew them, the Ho Sisters, were still mad that they had failed. Unfortunately for them, they had done it so much that none of those things mattered or bothered either anymore. Now, if they had found out Naruto was a guy they might have won.

Neji came up on the other side of him after pushing past the two of them. The blonde let go of Sasuke, sized up the pale-eyed boy, and pounced. "I'm so happy someone believes in me!" when he had said someone he'd shot a nasty look at the Uchiha. "Cockatoo-head over there told me you think I could take that redheaded bitch!" The raven-haired boy growled at the familiar phrase used many times before to comment about his hair. The hyper boy continued to thank and hug a smug Neji. The little whiskered girl-man was ready to bet emo-lad wanted to wring both their necks. But just for good, evil, bitchy, payback measure he said, loud enough for the whole group of friends to hear, "Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" And to finish it off, a big fat kiss on the cheek.

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, no doubt planning Neji's death. Probably Naruto's as well.

TBC…

A/N: **Translations:** none

Damn, ya know, this chapter was twice as long as it is now. I just couldn't take it any more. So, I spared you.

Oh, I need a beta, doing this by myself is just a pain in the ass! So, anyone who would like the job I'll post your name up and give you all the cridit you deserve! (Let me know by _reviewing_)

Now then, REVIEW DAMN YOU!!!!!!


	3. So Close, So Far

A/N: Chapter three… more reviews damn you all!

Poke: Heh, this whole chapter was the second half of chapter two. Damn, I gotta learn  
how to break these things up better…  
Lee: I'm sure it will come to you  
Naruto: -eats cake-  
Gaara: How can you be a bottomless pit and be so in shape?  
Sasuke: I don't think he really eats the food at all…  
Naruto: -tries to put cake in Sasuke's mouth-  
Sasuke: Naruto! I don't like sweets!  
Lee: But you like him.  
Poke: And isn't he just the sweetest thing ever? –chibi puppy eyes-  
Sasuke: You can all burn in –  
Gaara: -covers mouth- Shh! Kids could be reading.  
Poke: Read and review peoples!

**_Of Crossdressers and Gangs_**

Quietly, without being noticed or heard, he'd draw out, from within the infinite confines of his bag, a sleek, stainless steel knife. Slowly, and unknown, he'd get behind Neji. Quick as lightning the neck of that attention whore would be sliced open, ending his life in a painful, bloody mass. Sasuke'd even make sure to get blood into his all-too-soft-and-smooth-girly-long-and-flowing hair. Yes, he was an evil little guy, but Neji had to pay.

Then, he thought of something. Why stainless steel? Simple, because it looked good. No other reason. It was to show his superiority! Yes, a fancy knife for his death, because he had it made like that. Well, he would if he could remember the combination to the safe in his old house (that was now haunted according to the town).

Finally, Naruto released her Hyuuga captive. She was smiling and giggling all the way to History I. It was held in one of the new classrooms that were in the Main Hall instead of a wraparound, much like their homeroom. They walked into Room A-111. They took their usual seats, Neji switching with Naruto, as it was custom for her to be next to Sasuke, not the girly-man. Now the blonde was up front and Neji was beside Lee. And, after looking around due to habit, he saw Gaara in the back, still unhappy. He silently wondered, as his eyes continued to travel until they were fixed upon the board, why she was so crabby. She was a new student, usually they acted friendly and shied away from fights and confrontation, but this girl seemed to seek them out. She didn't have any trouble backing up the few words she spoke though. The Uchiha's guess for her attitude was a severe superiority complex, one far worse than the one he knew he had.

He continued musing until a sharp jab from Naruto snapped him out of it. "Hello! Earth to Sasuke! Are you in there Teme?" her cute little face popped into his line of vision, far too close for comfort. He gasped and nearly fell out of his seat.

"Dammit, Dobe!" He growled, using his pet name for her. "Don't get so close," he glared at the blonde, who had just realized what she'd been called by her boyfriend. She huffed and stared at him, eyes ablaze.

It looked like she was going to yell at him when a huge book was slammed onto the desk. Peering up, already knowing what they'd see, he looked up into the face of their History teacher, from seventh grade. His spiked hair and full beard same as always. The composed boy felt his jaw drop at the sight of an old teacher. Shikamaru and Chouji called his name happily, Asuma being their favorite teacher. He waved back at the two happily before facing his two bickering students. The room erupted in whispers and gasps. After they'd all passed seventh grade the teacher had disappeared. Everyone thought he'd moved away.

"Looks like you two are still at each other's throats," his knowing smile made Sasuke a little uneasy. The statement, however, outweighed any nerves he might have had. Asuma always knew people's business, stuff he wasn't supposed to know. He was friends with all the right people. Given, he was out of the picture for a year, but you would think someone like him would have heard about his two trouble students, ones that hated each other, dating.

"Yeah," Naruto beat him to the punch, again. "Teme's an ass, but I love him!" A huge fox grin made it's way to her face at Asuma's shocked expression. So he hadn't known? Ha ha!

-----

Lee smiled at Neji. They'd been betting on whether or not Asuma would know about the couple. Lee'd just won. The Hyuuga glared first at the oblivious teacher, then at Lee. He just shrugged and held out his hand for the ten dollars. Neji hated him now, no doubt. Oh well, that was life. Lee wondered why Neji had such faith in Asuma's ability to know things. He clenched the bill in his hand as he pondered what could make such a stubborn, logical person believe someone could know everything about everyone. Maybe he'd found out something the brown-haired boy wished he hadn't. Could there be something about Neji he didn't know? He had a hard time trying to think of something he didn't know about his best friend. After a few minutes his head started to hurt, so he filed it under the 'well-I-don't-really-care-but-dammit-I-still-want-to-know' file. He'd have to shorten that name sometime.

The teacher had left Naruto and Sasuke be and had begun speaking to the class. He did everything the other teachers did. After he called roll he handed out textbooks and supply lists. The book was almost as heavy as their English book. He'd have to go to his locker before next period. By the sound of it, no one was happy about the fat that they had another heavy book to tote around. There were groans and complaints throughout the room. Asuma told them to quiet down, suck it up, and move on. The class, in its entirety, glared daggers at the man.

Finally, they were free to talk amongst each other until the bell. Lee pulled out his schedule, which he still hadn't memorized, and looked up his next class. Fifth period – Lunch. Sweet merciful Gods! He'd stop by his locker then have himself a nice lunch with his dear friends.

By the sound of things the others had pulled out their class lists too. "Anybody know how big the lunch room is?" Naruto peered around at the group.

"No, but we're going to sit near the lunch line for sure!" Chouji nodded in agreement with Kiba. Lee smiled and rolled his eyes at the two gluttons. It was the same last year and the year before. It was all fine by Lee, he liked being able to hop from line to his seat, and sometimes back again. As the others talked about what was for lunch and the layout of the Cafeteria Lee let his eyes wander about the room.

He leaned back in his seat as he read the board. It had Asuma's name, the date, and the school schedule. Today was a half-day; every class was twenty-eight minutes long. Normally they had forty-five minute classes, five minutes in between. His eyes drifted further to the right. He spotted the giggly group of girls. Lee only knew two of them; his old friend Tenten, who used to sit on the bus with him, and Sakura, a girl he used to have a big crush on. If he was to be perfectly honest with himself he still liked her a little bit.

After looking both girls over for no reason in particular he allowed his eyes and head to continue to turn right. He saw the Sound Five in all its badass glory. The gang consisted of Kimimaro, the sophomore leader; Jirobu, a fat and very tall guy; Kidomaru, a strange kid with a spider fetish; Tayuya, a foul mouth tomboy; and Sakon, the girly looking twin. The other twin, Ukon, had died before the end of last year. Sakon had disappeared for a week, not even telling his gang of his whereabouts. Everyone thought he'd died with his twin brother in the crash. Fact was he had taken that time to mourn. Looking at him now you'd never know he had a brother.

Three seconds of looking at their miserable glare, Lee followed their eyes subconsciously. He found himself looking at a head full of impossibly red hair. Gaara's mint green eyes were fixed on the bright and sunny outside. Her eyes followed a bird flying on way then a butterfly going the other way. Even daydreaming she looked sour. Lee found himself running different scenarios through his mind for why she was like this. Not even the death of a life-long pet squirrel just that morning.

He continued to try and read into her glower. While following the track of a small robin her cold, green eyes met with his wide, dark ones. Just as it happened the bell rang and Lee jumped up, a light blush on his face.

_'I really hope she didn't see that.'_

-----

He was staring at him. That freaky looking guy was staring at _him_.

Gaara stalked through the halls, on his way to lunch. He ran reasons through his mind for why Rock Lee could have been looking at him so intensely. During his trek through the hall he stopped at his locker. He sloppily tossed his two books on the top shelf and dropped his notebook-ridden bag to the bottom. He slammed the metal door shut and made his way to the Cafeteria, still trying to figure out why Rock Lee had been staring at him.

Gaara walked into the Lunch Room. He took a quick look around and spotted an open table. He sat down in one seat and tossed his hoodie over the chair next to him. He rested his head on his arms, which were folded and lying on the table. His cool, green eyes scanned the large room. Already, kids were in line for food, mainly upperclassmen that knew how things worked. People dashed around, securing tables, chairs, and locating their friends. Groups of students gathered near the entrance, and as soon as all members were present they'd go to find a table, either hoping there'd be and empty one or meeting friends whom had been saving seats.

People came by Gaara's table, wanting to sit. His harsh, threatening glare was all he needed to make them move along.

After ten minutes the line was starting to shorten. He gazed at the line, weighing his options. If he got up it was very likely that one of the over crowded table on either side of him would take his seat, but if he stayed here he wouldn't be able to get lunch. Before a minute was up he decided he wasn't hungry anyway. So, instead of getting in line, he opted for zoning out the window until the bell rang.

-----

"Please! Come on, don't make me do this by myself!" Naruto's baby blue eyes wee mere centimeters from his face. She was standing and attempting to pull him up with her.

Sasuke pushed her away with the arm that wasn't being held hostage by both of hers. He glared at the blonde. Why couldn't he she have gone up with Chouji and the others?

She was back in her seat but still in possession of his arm. "Teme! Aren't you hungry?" He shook his head and tried to rip his arm out of the iron vice grip of his girlfriend. For a moment he contemplated gnawing it off.

When he dubbed that course of action out of the question he dove his hand into his book bag. He rummaged around until he pulled out a small paper bag. As he expected, the little fox-girl's eyes lit up and she released his limb. She snatched the bag from him and pulled the top open. In went her hand and out it came with a thermo-cup. Sasuke saw a confused look on Lee's face, who had just returned from the lunch line.

The blonde paid no mind. Her hand jumped back into the bag and pulled out some chopsticks. Quickly she unscrewed the lid and broke apart the chopsticks. Tilting the thermos towards herself she began slurping mass amounts of ramen noodles into her endless hole of a mouth.

He was such a good person. Naruto was addicted to ramen. And he meant that quite literally. He remembered when they hadn't bought ramen for a week. The poor girl had stopped eating and had been going through light withdrawal symptoms. Sasuke, upon realizing what the problem was, ran out and purchased several boxes of instant ramen packets. Now, they always had ramen in the apartment.

By the time everyone was back at the table she had drained the cup of every last noodle and drop of broth. She was now nuzzled up along side Sasuke, purring with contentment.

It was two minutes until the bell was due to ring when Naruto gazed up at her boyfriend. She looked him up and down, with a look something a kin to a predator sizing up its next meal. Then, after the glint of a final decision being reached, she pounced with all the grace and skill of a bull elephant.

"I _LOVE_ you!" she proceeded to squeeze the life out of his body. Then, as the bell sounded she popped up and flung her arms around his neck. She physically paused while her mouth ran quickly through many forms of thank you (some of which Sasuke wasn't even sure were English). But Sasuke knew what was coming next.

"Naruto," he stopped her blabbering, "we're going to be late." She grinned, wide as a Cheshire cat. Next, he found his mouth being assaulted by hers. Instantly giving up any fight that would occur, he returned her affections with a quick, dry kiss and they moved on. A crowd of Oooh's and fake kissing noises, courtesy of their friends, stalked them through the halls. Just outside the door Naruto spun around and told them to shut up and just where to shove all their ha ha's.

_Ring!_

TBC…

A/N: Okay, not quite as long as the last chapter, but this is the second part. Still looking for a Beta! –sad puppy eyes- Me love you long time!

Okay, whatever… see you all next time! For chapter four!


End file.
